Witches
Witches 'and '''Warlocks '(the male counterpart to a witch in the '[[Halloweentown series|''Halloweentown film series]]) are people that have the ability to harness and manipulate the magic in Halloweentown. Good witches and warlocks use their magic to help people in Halloweentown and the human world. Bad witches and warlocks use their magic to try to gain more power or control Halloweentown and the human world. According to Agatha Cromwell, all the witches in the Cromwell family have been the most powerful witches in Halloweentown since the dawn of time. Training A witch or warlock's 13th Halloween traditionally signifies the beginning of her or his training in witchcraft. A witch or warlock who hasn't begun her training by this time risks losing her powers permanently. It is unknown, however, whether the same is true for warlocks or whether it is only true for half-witches and warlocks. Performing Magic Young witches and warlocks can exhibit random bursts of magic without even being aware of it. Since performing magic can simply be "wanting something, then letting yourself have it", a magical child can cause many types of magical disturbances. For example, when Sophie Piper was young, objects would throw themselves off walls and shelves whenever she threw a tantrum, cookies would float in the air towards her when she wanted them, and a large padlock turned into a toad merely because she wished it. The powers a witch or warlock can have include premonition, flight (with the aid of a broomstick), potion-making, spell-casting, and transforming objects into other things. Losing Magic It is possible for a witches and warlocks to lose their magic to the Halloweentown Council if they have broken the law severely enough and/or if they bet their magic. It is also possible to give up your powers to the council as such is the case of Ethan Dalloway. The Halloweentown Anti-Dominion League can also strip witches and warlocks of their magic if they have broken the law and/or committed treason. It is unknown if witches and warlocks can take each other's magic or if this task can only be done by one of these groups. Witch University [[Witch University|'Witch University']]' '''or '''Witch U '''for short, is a college where witches and warlocks can learn about magic as well as your normal everyday college curriculum. This school trained only college-age witches and warlocks for years, until 'Marnie Piper' opened the portal to both the human world and Halloweentown permanently. This caused many witches and warlocks to go to college in the human world and the university was forced to open its doors to other types of creatures as well. Known Witches * Agatha Cromwell * Gwen Piper * Marnie Piper * Sophie Piper * Cassie * Precilla Persimmon Periwinkle Former Witches As said above witches and warlocks can lose their magic to the Halloweentown Council or the Halloweentown Anti-Dominion League if they have committed a crime, bet on their magic, or give up their magic. This is a list of witches in Halloweentown who have lost their powers: * Chancellor Goodwin * Scarlett Sinister * Sage Sinister * Saphire Sinister Known Warlocks * Dylan Piper * Kalabar * Kal * Marvin * Merlin Former Warlocks As said above witches and warlocks can lose their magic to the Halloweentown Council or the Halloweentown Anti-Dominion League if they have committed a crime, bet on their magic, or give up their magic. This is a list of warlocks in Halloweentown who have lost their powers: * Edgar Dalloway * Ethan Dalloway * Silas Sinister * Dr. Ichabod Grogg Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting''' - Witches and Warlocks are able to cast spells. *'Potion Making' - Witches and Warlocks are able to brew potions. *'Flying' - Witches and Warlocks are able to fly on broomsticks. *'Telekinesis' - Witches and Warlocks can move objects and people with their minds. *'Premonition' - Witches and Warlocks can sense when something bad is going to happen or when someone is coming. *'Transformation' - Witches and Warlocks can transform people and objects into other things. Trivia *In Halloweentown High, they can only be trapped within a Witches Glass. Category:Witches Category:Warlocks